In the Cold, Cold Night
by Isabella Stardust
Summary: Songfic - Dawn reflects on newfound powers and a newfound passion


Summary: Dawn's POV on her relationship with Wesley  
Timeframe: 6 months after season 7  
Rating: PG 13  
Disclaimer: Still not mine. In the cold,cold night by the White Stripes  
Feedback: Yum Yum Feed Me  
Distrubution: Some Kind of Bliss, SU, Enlightenment, anyone who wants it - just let me know first!   
In the cold, cold night  
  
*I saw you standing on the corner  
On the edge of a burning light  
I saw You standing in the corner   
Come to me again in the cold, cold night*  
  
I can feel your presence in the air. A salty sweet taste on the breeze.  
  
Maybe its one of these new fangled powers I've developed.  
  
You said there would be more - that I would grow more and more powerful as I matured.  
  
But I just want more and more of you.  
  
That first night, when we thought we were going to die.  
  
When we fought the first and you had this cute resigned grin on your face.  
  
You seemed so tough - but you were still so hung up on fred dying and I laugh to think that it was me who grabbed you and told  
you not to be a dork.  
  
But what happened after that was all you.  
  
And it was all good.  
  
It was only six months ago now - but I was such a child.   
  
I can still feel your hands rough and urgent against my skin.Your ridiculous stubble scratching my virgin skin.  
  
The feeling warms me now, In the cold, cold night.  
  
*You make me feel a little older  
Like a full grown woman might  
But when you're gone I grow coler  
Come to me again in the cold, cold night*  
  
We didn't know about my powers then. I though I was just a regular kid.  
  
Well y'know as regular as an ex-glowy green energy thing with a slayer for a sister can be. But I least I thought there were  
no powers for Dawn.  
  
But I was wrong.  
  
There was no prophecy, no warning.  
  
When we fucked in the graveyard, it let my potential out.  
  
I came of age.  
  
And my present - big glowy green first defeating energy.  
  
Defeating maybe isn't the right word - neutralising?  
  
I'll ask big brain if he ever shows his face.  
  
Wes? Wes?  
  
Come out come out where ever you are.  
  
Stop being a stalker.  
  
I need you to warm my bones, its a cold, cold night  
  
*I see you walking by my front door  
I hear the creaking of the kitchen floor  
I don't care what other people say  
I'm going to love you anyway  
Come to me again in the cold,cold night*  
  
I didn't know what would happen after that night. The night when I took the intiative for once.  
  
I thought you were too hung up about Fred dying to truly care about me.  
  
Lilah too - though you didn't talk about her so much. I could tell it cut deeper than you let on.  
  
I remember after the battle, bloodstained and bleary eyed.  
  
Trying to be all noble. I nearly screamed with laughter. The things you'd whispered, the way you'd felt beneath me.  
  
You couldn't act the innocent with me.  
  
"I'm too old for you" you whispered.  
  
So I laughed in your face and you laughed right back.  
  
Somehow we knew.  
  
We didn't have to pretend.  
  
Buffy didn't like it. But I dunno if thats because I muscled in on some of her saving the world territory or just because I   
boinking her ex watcher.  
  
Hell at least it wasn't Giles.  
  
Eww gross.  
  
*I can't stand it any longer  
I need the fuel to make my fire bright  
So don't fight it any longer  
Come to me in the cold, cold night*  
  
I patrol now too, a more effcient member of the scooby gang.  
  
I like to be alone though, stalking my prey in the dead of night. Wes tailing me just out of sight.  
  
Not out of my censors though. I know you're there baby.  
  
Watching me, learning from my movements. Finding out more about what I am.  
  
Unlocking my mysteries.  
  
Perving on me!  
  
*And I know you feel it too  
when My skin turns into glue  
You will know that its warm inside  
And You'll come run to me  
In the cold, cold night*  
  
I unlock the door and trip up the stairs.  
  
I can feel you at the top.  
  
Waiting for me.  
  
Waiting for me to warm your bones.  
  
It's been a cold, cold night. 


End file.
